


If You Love Something

by FailSafePrime



Series: Sherlock Minifics [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bromance, Gen, M/M, Possessive Behavior, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailSafePrime/pseuds/FailSafePrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a selfish man, and he does not easily give up what belongs to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Something

There were some lines that Sherlock wouldn’t cross, couldn’t cross. John was one of them. Had been since the very beginning when Sherlock had rejected the advance that was not an advance at Angelo’s that first night.

He didn’t deserve him. John was too good for him. John deserved better than Sherlock.

But one thing Sherlock knew was his flaws, and Sherlock was a selfish man.

He didn’t deserve John, and there were many people who deserved John far more than an eccentric, antisocial genius. But Sherlock knew a good thing when he saw it, and if anyone wanted John, Sherlock wouldn’t give him up without a fight.

Unless John chose to leave. If John left, Sherlock would let him go. Or at least, Sherlock hoped he could.

He wouldn’t hold his breath on the matter though.

John Watson belonged to Sherlock, and Sherlock Holmes did not easily give up what belonged to him.

~*~

End


End file.
